Like It Was a Disney Film
Roleplay Ratka hopped off the airship. He appeared unaffected by being in a completely foreign land, giving only small side glances to observe his new and warmer environment. He gave a bit of a stretch as he noticed someone run out of the ship and collapse, crying on a wooden and metal sitting area nearby. He glanced back at the airship, slightly bothered as he didn't want to ignore the small faunus in distress, but also didn't want to lose sight of Zaffrea again. He took a small exhale as he took large steps forward to the faunus as he kneeled to be a bit closer to her height as he was in front of her Closer to her now, he could take more note of the girl's dog snout which he found pleasantly appealing despite her pale skin. Though her foreign features made her a bit alluring as well. Perhaps it has been mostly due to him being away from the villages for so long, but he was beginning to appreciate other forms of beauty as he took in hers. He was not staring long before speaking. Though he was smiling, to those who didn't know him he had a slightly softer expression from a full on frown but not really a smile but more soft neutral. He spoke quietly. His voice tended to be gentle even though on the deeper and gruffer end unless he was angry which he was not right now. "What harms you, jewel?" He asked softly. Though Jewel was more of a translation error in his speech as he was going for a more endearing pet name (it was customary for those in his village to use them to those they showed fondness for), it was somewhat fitting anyway since she was wearing jewelry and was quite beautiful in his eyes. During his travels, he had aided a number of people he wouldn't normally consider at his level of being worthy of his presence, especially considering the young pale wolf faunus who was endangering herself during her pregnancy, and another lion faunus who felt self conscious about her physical appearance. He was a beginning to be more socially accepting, mostly emotionally distressed faunus women as this one seemed to add on to this pattern. But it was a step in the right direction at least. Maggie was angerly looking down, hoping nobody would see her when she heard a deep, intimidating,but calming voice say "What harms you, jewel?". She quickly looked up and saw this huge behemoth in front of her. She was, to be honest, kind of scared of him, but she also thought he looked... intimidatingly beautiful? Then she realized she's been staring at this guys face for like 10 seconds and panicky said "Uh,I-I mean I-I I'm fine, its just I,its fine really!..." Since Ratka had been honestly staring a bit at Maggie before he spoke to her, he did not find it odd that she was staring back at him. This was because he was rather patient and also staring was considered socially acceptable. He found it odd when she began to panic as he instinctually lowered his tail and softened his other features, making him look less scary due to the lack of a threat. He smiled, this time looking less like a frown and more of a smile but a small one. He wasn't sure if she was really "fine" as she said, but was not going to be pushy. "I have no reason to doubt you," he said simply and shifted himself so that he was on his knees and could kneel before Maggie, greeting her with the respectful phrase, "I bow to the beauty and divine in you". He rose his head up slightly to look at Maggie and smiled again, "I am Ratka Makar. You are?" Maggie had stars in her eyes when he recited that phrase. Sure, he probably says it to everybody cause he was probably just nice like that, but for someone saying that to her.. it really meant a lot. "M-Magnolia. Magnolia Chien Kreide." she answered. Seeing Maggie brighten up like that caused Ratka to lightheartedly become a bit more energetic as he laughed softly, "Magnolia..." he repeated, trying to pronounce it correctly, "Well, Magnolia, you should be ashamed of yourself for diverting my attention from my mission. You are guilty." He looked at her very seriously but then smiled again, "You are guilty of your charm and being completely worth my presence. I am honored to be able to share a bit of time with you." He stood up a bit but stayed a bit level to Magnolia as he took of one of his red jasper necklaces and offered it to her, "Do you know the area here? Would you care to guide me and in return, I will give you the gift of my warrior's token?" The way he sounded, it made him appear as though he was asking out Maggie on a date, and to be fair, he was in fact courting her. He had courted a numerous amount of women in his life, but foreigners tended to reject his advances. It's not that he did not take his betrothal to Zaffrea seriously, but since this may be the last time he would be out traveling through the kingdoms, he wanted to have a bit of fun before fully settling. He had already successfully located her, so one last go before meeting her would be nice. She was TERRIFIED when Ratka said she was guilty, but she calmed down and did a nervous, but also happy laugh when he said what she was guilty of. She felt a lot better around this person, and she genuinely was thankful of him. She felt she needed to say thank you but she was interrupted by Ratka reaching out his hand to reveal one of his necklaces and him saying "Do you know the area here? Would you care to guide me and in return, I will give you the gift of my warrior's token?". Maggie just responded with "W-What?" Ratka looked at her for a bit in confusion as he was unsure what part of his offer was confusing but he decided to go ahead and clarify, "Will you be mine for the rest of the day?" he asked. In his culture, there was no way to really "ask someone on a date", therefore when learning to court away from the village, he utilized this phrase. He continued to hold his hand with the necklace out and lowered his tail slightly. "O-Oh! I mean I-" Well, she would if she could... was there something she needed to go to? She wasn't given any information about what to do or where to go once they landed, and she was very afraid of missing something important like team assigning... "I'd love to!" she said confidently, but on the inside was very unconfident if she could do that right now. Fairly pleased, Ratka straightened up and gazed around at his surroundings... They were near a beach/water area with the ship near an odd dock that looked like it was transitioning into a ferry dock. In front was the sea? It seemed so. Behind was a two minute walk it appeared into the city. He had grown used to drastic changes in landscape and near the ferry dock, there was a small touristy carnival of sorts by the fishing area of the dock. He didn't know what the wheel was for, he actually didn't understand much about modern technology or architecture in his attempt to sort of merely accept that this existed. He motioned for Maggie to follow him towards the ferry dock/fishing area/carnival there, "I want to see that place. I do not want to travel far, I will probably need to return here shortly and I do not want to get much in the way of your other plans if you had any. But this over here looks interesting?" he marveled a little bit as it appeared this area was noisy and he turned to look at different things, tent-like huts with small amounts of people playing out the different games and activities. He was amused, but again, this was difficult to tell with him because he probably only looked less angry or neutral at best. He moved back down to Magnolia. He leaned down to be a little more level to Magnolia and leaned in so their faces were a little close, "What is usually done here?" he asked curiously, "It appears most are gathering around these rituals," he said, in a bewildered manner as he moved back towards the side where a high striker was (the carnival strength game). Maggie followed Ratka to the carnival, kinda amused seeing him react to these things he's never seen before. She really did feel a lot better being around him, there was this... friendly and calming air around him. He didn't seem to mind or even acknowledge what she saw as her deformity in her eyes... She really appreciated that. She was snapped back into her surroundings when Ratka asked her about the high striker."Oh, well,its a game! You hit the plate with that hammer thing over there as hard as you can, and if the puck rises high enough to hit the bell when you slam the plate, you win a prize. We can try it, if you want!" Ratka raised an eyebrow as he examined the tall thing, but seemed somewhat excited from what he learned of it, "A test of strength!" he determined, "Surely to measure the greatest of warriors!" He did not know what a "hammer thing" was but dubbed it unnecessary since he determined he would use his own weapon instead. He gave Maggie some distance and gave her a small glance to make sure that taking out his weapon would pose no threat to her as he whipped his flail out, but in doing so accidentally activated his semblance (weight of metal manipulation which he doesn't know he has) from overall slight giddiness over his date causing the flail to fly outwards due to the amount of strength he used to lift it and wrap itself around the high striker. A little shocked and concerned, Ratka tried to pull the flail back to him but reactivated his semblance increasing its weight by two metric tons which the high striker couldn't support so it began to fall forwards from the sheer weight and force. With the high striker hurling itself in front of them. Ratka quickly unwrapped the flail to get it back and scooped up Maggie to get out of the way. However, he wasn't that fast, and the high striker ended up being able to strike his back slightly, it met his armor with a horrible screechy metallic sound but he held Maggie a safe distance away. He glanced down over at his mess, "... I think I may have ended our outing early..." he said, somewhat sadly, glancing back at Maggie. He was still holding her, so he placed her down and took off his armor and undershirt to inspect the damage done to his clothing, now shirtless and exposing his chest. She gave a little conformation smile to confirm to Ratka that it was,in fact, a test of strength. She was watching Ratka, looking up and down the high striker, and she grew a little wide eyed with a brow thrown up when he... took out a flail and wrapped it around the thing. "I don't think he ge-" she thought before it was cut short by Ratka toppling it towards him and Maggie. She flinched and instinctively threw her arm towards her face when Ratka came to the rescue and scoop Maggie out of the way. She looked at the damage caused by him, and... oh boy. The high striker was crashed through the floor and the thing itself looked wrecked. The person behind the prize booth looked furious and ran off to get someone to deal with the issue. She too was furious and was about to yell at Ratka when he said"... I think I may have ended our outing early..." in a sad way. Well now Maggie just felt flustered again. She didn't know whether to yell and storm off or comfort him. She looked up and saw.. "OH JEEZ!!! I-I-" she just tugged on his hand signaling to follow her and ran to the bathroom. Ratka somewhat sensed that Maggie was conflicted at the moment which prompted confusion on his end. He was sure he had brought some sort of destruction and wouldn't know how to pay for damages. He raised an eyebrow at her yelling and motioning for him to follow her which he did, still shirtless and carrying his items by hand. They had reached the bathroom and he assumed he heard a threat (but it was actually a small firework outside, like one of the bomb ones that you can throw off during the day). He instantly got alert and dropped his items, still shirtless as he pinned Maggie up near the nearest wall, then glanced around slightly, then back at her, still somewhat close, "What is this?" He was frowning slightly but more in a curious way. Maggie's face was a deep red all over, stuttering in disbelief about what was happening. Who was this person to walk around half naked and then PIN her to the wall!? Its unimaginable how uncomfortable this made Maggie feel. She couldn't think and she could barely breath, and her eyes got all misty. She manged to squirm away from Ratka's grip and instinctively shouted "What are you doing?!" Ratka wasn't very confused by Maggie's facial expression and didn't know what to do but understood when she squirmed away and yelled at him. He gaped a little bit, "What do you mean? I was..." he stopped for a moment since it suddenly hit him. Wherever he went, he caused some sort of ruckus. He just didn't notice it before because he was having fun with all the new things to see... He sighed, looking sad but serious, "You are right. I do not know what I am doing here. This is not where I belong. I will escort you to where I met you," he said somewhat plainly as he moved away to start and leave, checking back so that she would follow them back to the ship area where she would be able to catch a ferry with the rest of the group who were still by the dock. She was following Ratka to the dock,tired and burned out by what happened throughout the day. She just, didn't know right now. Throughout the day she felt trapped by everything, someone drives her to crying and suddenly all these people watch her wallow in her own tears, trying to hide her ugliness, when someone finally seems to appreciate and not mind her. And it turns out, he's a creep, pinning her to the wall half naked. She thought that maybe those are the only kinds of people who'd appreciate what she looks like. She sighed, wanting to just hide from everyone. "I... never mind." she was going to say something but sh didn't have anything she wanted to say in mind. Ratka mostly walked in silence, contemplative and bothered. As they neared the dock, he at least tried to end on a good note by turning back to Maggie and looking sad and apologetic after she had started to say something but stopped, "I am not sure what I had done wrong. Many of the customs of the outside world are still foreign to me. I only understood you were upset and could not bear to see a pretty thing like you so sad, so I wanted to try my hand at spending a nice time together. If I made things worse somehow, I apologize but wish you luck on the rest of your journey." He nodded slightly. Hearing what Ratka said, and realizing he's foreign to this place, she started to feel a little bad again. And, yeah, it does make sense now that she thinks about it, with the clothing, stripping in public, and acting as if its just normal, makes sense. She still was mad, don't get me wrong, but she felt she should have also ended on a good note. "I'm... sorry, that I acted the way I did. Its clear to me now that your nor familiar to this place, and I must have confused you. And before the, well,incident with the strength tester, I did have alot of fun with you! But, I let my emotions get out of hand and I just ruined the whole day. You don't have to apologize, it's my fault. Thanks for hanging out with me, though." Upon receiving a pleasant response, Ratka smiled and nodded back. He was glad they were able to clear things up at least, "The day does not seem to be over, so do not give up on it now. Thank you for sharing some time with me also." He gave a bow to Maggie to show his appreciation and respect. They were right next to the ship again where some people were unloading the airship and transferring things on the ferry. Among those workers was Zaffrea who upon seeing Maggie and Ratka dropped the box she was carrying and darted towards them. She seemed like she was going to run them over and with her strength it was highly she could! Maggie saw Zaffrea charging at her at full force, knocking away everything in her path. Startled and thinking she was about to DESTROY both her and Ratka she quickly took out her spell book and activated her weak shield spell to act as a wall for Zaffrea to slam into. Zaffrea didn't even notice the shield and slammed into it and right through with pure physical force. She wasn't the strongest previous student at Beacon for nothing after all!! She charged at them with a purpose. Her life had been so empty before, so depressing, but she could hardly process the person she saw before her, someone she thought wouldn't see for a very long time if ever again. She ran right into him and tackled him into a massive hug, squealing extremely happily, "Makar!!!!!!!" She used his village name with endearance. Ratka was a bit frozen at the sight of Zaffrea since he had not expected to interact with her so soon despite him searching for her all this time it had become a bit of a surreal goal at this point. Despite this, when they collided, he was fully brought back to life and spin around a couple times holding the significantly smaller Hindi girl with massive strength as he happily yelled out "Shanti!!!!" Also using Zaffrea's village name endearingly. They pulled away for after a long moment of just squealing and making up for all the lost time in their separation. It had appeared they completely forgot about Maggie. Actually, Ratka couldn't have made it more obvious that he no longer acknowledged her presence as he leaned down and kissed Zaffrea on the cheek. This was a form of proposal traditionally and when he pulled away he reiterated saying warmly, "I am glad we can finally return home, my wife to be." Maggie was stunned when Zaffrea just ran right past her, completely tanking slamming into the wall she made and jumped up to spiral hug Ratka like it was a disney film. She was already surprised to see that they're clearly a couple, but then he refers to her as"wife-to-be"?! She was shocked, she didn't know much about relationships but he spent a date with her and he has a fiance? Still, even though she was mad now, she tried to say goodbye to Ratka, but seeing that both of them completely forgot she was there, she huffed and stomped away to get her bags from the ship. Looking back at them one more time, she felt the slightest tinge of jelousy as she ran inside to get her stuff and get out of here. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1